marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Jose Gonzales * Communist agents Other Characters: * ** Dirk Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | StoryTitle2 = Bird of Prey | Synopsis2 = At the age of 17, Namor was out flying in the air, showing off to his young friends until they get fed up of his boasting and leave. Suddenly, Namor flies into what he thinks is a large bird, but turns out to be a Nazi war plane. The plane attempts to attack Namor, but he is impervious to its weapons and causes it to crash. However the resulting explosion knocks Namor out and when he wakes up he finds himself in his room at the palace with his mother who has preserved the tail of the plane as a trophy commemorating Namor's first victory over the surface world. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Swordfish! | Synopsis3 = Undersea tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Swordfish Supporting Characters: * Swordfish's mate * Swordfish's babies Antagonists: * Octopus Other Characters: * Angel Fish * Shark Races and Species: * * * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Bill Everett | StoryTitle4 = The Return of the Nautilus | Synopsis4 = An art museum has just discovered that an expensive painting of the Nautilus from the story "20 Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" had been stolen from their fictional art collection and that the thief left a note proclaiming that as a master of the occult he will bring the Nautilus to life. When the story hits the newspaper, it is read by Betty Dean who dismisses it as quackery just like the authorities and relates the story to her friend the Sub-Mariner. However, two days later a US Navy submarine detects the Nautilus on their radar. Not long after that the Nautilus is sighted all along the US Coast, sinking vessels that it crosses paths with. The government is unable to track the Nautilus and so Betty Dean enlists the help of Namor to find and stop the Nautilus. Namor and a Navy sub finds the Nautilus and Namor is surprised when he sees a torpedo pass harmlessly through the ship. Trying to attack it himself, Namor is shocked by a massive jolt of energy. However the jolt merely stuns the hero and he follows the Nautilus back to a secret dock and attempts to attack the ship again, there is another tremendous jolt of energy and Namor finds that the Nautilus is gone. Rushing into the nearby cabin, Namor finds that the magician who conjured the ship dead and the painting nearby, however Namor is shocked upon finding it. When he returns it to the museum the curators are shocked as well as somehow, the Nautilus itself is no longer present in the painting. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed magician Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** * ** Items: * Nautilus Painting Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}